


let's stay together

by danthezijn



Series: one word writing prompts [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Only For A Short While, Comatose Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, Wendigo, it's less angsty than it sounds i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: “I should have…” A deep inhale. “I should have just asked you to marry me before the chance slipped away.”





	let's stay together

**Author's Note:**

> title is 'let's stay together' by al green.
> 
> based on the word 'engaged' and sam's prompt to make it about destiel, something involving a hunt. even though I haven't been active in anything supernatural related for at least a couple of years I obliged, and I'm really glad you loved it!
> 
> all mistakes are my own.

It happens when they’re hunting a wendigo. It really shouldn’t have, seeing that it’s a run-of-the-mill kinda hunt, but Dean gets injured. Badly enough that he’s out of the count for a couple of days. This is how it goes.

 

“Sam, throw me the flare gun!” Dean yelled as he dodged another swipe of claws, coming to a stop at the opposite end of the clearing from Cas. The angel is trying to draw some Anasazi symbols onto the ground, but Dean knew it would be useless. This was his first time dealing with a wendigo and the symbols weren’t easy to make.

 

Not too far away from him was Sam, trying to grab the flare gun out of the bag they’d prepared. Dean tried not to sigh in exasperation, but it was a close thing. Only the fact that he didn’t have the time stopped him, for the wendigo charged at him again. This time he rolled to the side, taking the time it took for the wendigo to gather its bearings to run to the other side of the clearing.

 

Coming to a stop next to Cas, who seemed to be more confused than ready to help, he shot Sam an annoyed look. “Any luck yet, dickhead? How hard is it to find a flare gun?”

 

“Very hard if you put all kinds of unnecessary shit in the bag, Dean! What’s all of this stuff even for?” Sam didn’t even look up as he replied, arm moving more frantically.

 

“The bag isn’t endless! You’ve got to ha-” As he was talking, he took a glance behind him to see where the Wendigo was. He was glad he did, too, for as he began talking it charged at them.

 

Except it wasn’t them. It charged at Cas. Not even thinking, Dean pushed him aside, feeling its claws enter his back before everything went black.

 

\--

 

“… told you… have said something…”

 

“… didn’t want… impose… scare…”

 

“… too late.”

 

The darkness was uncomfortable. His limbs felt heavy and cold, eyelids the same. There was throbbing in his torso and his throat was dry, and Dean was sure this was either the worst hangover ever or this was life after death.

 

He wasn’t sure of anything else, though.

 

The voices around him had quieted down, and no other sound reached his ears. A strange throbbing filled his body as his mind slipped back into emptiness.

 

\--

 

Life, or time, continued like that for a while. Snippets of conversations in the endless black, the heavy feeling and throbbing and cold. Always the cold. He didn’t know how much time actually passed. Every time he became conscious of himself, Dean noticed something else.

 

Every breath he took felt like fire going down to his lungs. Sometimes one of his hands was warm, rarely even both, but that was the only warmth he felt. The darkness looked almost lighter, sometimes, but he was never able to open his eyes. His legs tingled, sometimes, but never enough that he could move.

 

The emptiness always came for him, no matter how many times he became conscious.

 

\--

 

“I can’t believe it took me this long to realize my… desire.”

 

The consciousness and darkness felt different this time, somehow. The voice to his left was actually clear, and the fact that he could even tell which side was which also clued him in. His left hand felt warm, this time with the added sensation of pressure, as if someone was holding it. Everything felt less heavy but more painful at the same time, and Dean felt if he tried hard enough, he might actually be able to open his eyes.

 

He got distracted from trying when the voice started talking again.

 

“Human love has always been an abstract concept to me. There isn’t really something comparable to us. To just… dedicate yourself to another soul, and feel like your happiness is codependent on theirs.”

 

The quiet returned to the room. Dean was trying to figure out who was talking to him while simultaneously trying to open his eyes. It felt like a losing battle, but at the same time, he felt like it was important to keep trying.

 

“Then I met you. Saved you, really, but I guess we’re even now. You already know about my feelings, considering we’ve been in a ‘relationship’ for a while now, but I don’t think you know the extent. Although… seeing what happened, it seems like I didn’t know yours either.”

 

Another silence reigned the room. The hand holding his squeezed. Dean realized it was Cas talking to him and tried even harder to just open his eyes or squeeze back. All he accomplished was wiggling his toes, but his lover didn’t seem to notice.

 

“I should have…” A deep inhale. “I should have just asked you to marry me before the chance slipped away.”

 

“So ask me now,” Dean rasped. Damn, that really hurt.

 

There was a deep inhale and a hand on his face, cradling his cheek. He felt his eyelids flutter open. The light that blinded him was nothing compared to the smile on Cas’ face when he finally came into focus.

 

“Dean, will you marry me?”

 

Well, Cas had never understood a human’s need to recover. And he had said to ask it right now.

 

“Yes, you idiot.” The ‘ _of course’_ went unsaid and the deal was sealed with a kiss. Now he’d just have to remember to ask what the hell happened after he got attacked, once Cas let him breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> skdsksksf this one threw me back. like I said, I haven't been active in anything supernatural related for at least a couple of years, but the fact that it's (finally) ending and that sam asked for it convinced me to write for it. 
> 
> let me know what you think!


End file.
